


A Fire that Burns so Bright

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (You should see all the shit I've made up for FF8.), AU where there is no monarchy in Lucis., I made up a Halloween-like holiday for FF15, Ignis is 23, M/M, Mutual Pining, Promnis Halloween Weekend, PromnisHalloween2019, Prompt: Costume Party, Prompto is 21 for this, Rather descriptive dressing of Prompto in the beginning., Smoking Guns, Some angst at the end I was NOT expecting., Talcott is 8, There's a large use of the F-bomb in this fic. Everyone says it. lol, cussing/cursing, etc. - Freeform, lots of fluffy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Prompto has had a crush on Ignis for a very long time, but feels like the man only sees him as Noctis' best friend and nothing more. He's hoping his costume for this years Firelight Festival will change that.





	A Fire that Burns so Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Promnis Halloween Weekend 2019: Day 2 Prompt: Costume Party

It was a chance idea, something Prompto saw in passing and he just _had_ to do. So, he’d gone in and bought it. Made sure to pick out the right size and everything, and then went home to try it out in full force. He unlocked his apartment door, avoiding all the curious looks from neighbors with open doorways down his hallway who were eyeing the conspicuously black bag in his hand - because everyone knows only _naughty_ things come in black bags. He slid inside quickly and closed and locked the door behind him. He leaned against it to take his boots off and set them aside by the door, then he walked in his socked feet over to his couch, tossing his bookbag upon it before heading to his bedroom. College course work could wait until his curiosity was sated.

He left the bag on the bed and headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower to start his experiment off with a clean slate. He dried off, scrubbing extra at his hair to make sure it was dry, then gathered all of his costume makeup from a drawer before heading naked back to his bed. He dumped the bag out, a grin splitting his lips, this was going to be fantastic!

He carefully unrolled and laid out all the parts, then began to dress. The small black silk boxer briefs with small garter hooks on them glided their way up his legs, over his thighs, and fit snuggly to his hips, ass cheeks, and ball sack. He moaned at the delicious friction on his penis. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he continued, rolling the thigh-high stockings up his legs and fastening them in place. These, thankfully, were not silk, he figured he’d ruin them walking around if they were. They were a soft durable cotton though and just thinking about how a certain someone might react to this outfit sent shivers down his spine. He hooked the stockings into the garter hooks, then reached for the sparkly purple and blue striped shorts. These were silk too, as was the sparkly mostly see-through matching purple and blue striped t-shirt. He pulled the shirt on over his head, liking the way it sculpted itself to his muscles and sent electric shivers across his skin every time he moved.

With a smirk he grabbed up the iridescent purple spiral horn and used the skin glue from his makeup kit to attach it to his forehead. He pulled on the electric blue feathered wings, adjusting the straps to his shoulders and clicked the small cross strap over his chest.

“Hmmm, that kind of ruins it a bit...” He took the wings and shirt back off and checked the shirt for a hole in the back, nothing. “Hmm.”

He looked back down at the items still on his bed, “Oh, now I feel dumb.”

He put the shirt and wings back on, then grabbed up the blue sparkly vest with purple accents. It had a split in the back where the wings would slot in. He put it on carefully, then messed with the latch at the back of his neck for a bit before he could actually attach it so the vest wouldn’t attempt to fall off of him. Then he unhooked the straps for the wings across his chest and hooked them to the straps in the vest. “Much better.”

Next he grabbed up the ‘boots’, for now simply slipping them onto his stockinged feet, they would however slip over his actual shoes. Then he rolled the elbow gloves up his arms - they, like the stockings, were black. The difference was that they had sparkles coating them so that they looked like a star studded sky. He was going to get so much glitter everywhere. He smirked and brought up the mirror and his makeup kit.

He did a dusting of dark blue blush, lined his eyes and lips with a dark purple, and then smeared a clear glittery substance over it all. His grin huge, he went and stood before the floor length mirror in his bedroom. The gloves, around where his hands were, and the ‘boots’ where his shoes would be were a bright silver to represent hooves. “Oh, this is perfect.”

He went out to his couch enjoying the way the fabrics moved against his skin and fished out his phone from his things, then headed back to the mirror. He held the phone up and snapped a picture, then quickly sent it off to Noctis with a small message: “Hey, you think, you-know-who will like my costume?”

* * *

A few hours later found Prompto cleaned up and in loose fitting flannel pants and an old t-shirt, sitting cross-legged on his small couch watching the news. The text finally came back from Noctis in the form of: “Holy shit dude, I think he’ll die. Are you _trying_ to murder one of my oldest friends?”

Prompto smirked and texted back, “No, I just want him to notice I exist. Y’know, as something _**other**_ than just your best friend.”

The reply this time was immediate, as Noctis was finally off of work. “That’s fair, I guess. But, you could just... I dunno, tell him you like him? He hasn’t exactly made it a secret that he’s gay.”

Prompto gave his phone a perturbed look and then typed out, “Is _my_ being gay a secret?”

“No, Prom, it’s not.” Even through the text he could hear Noctis’ sigh, there were ellipses for a long while, and Prompto almost thought Noctis might have fallen asleep while typing when it finally sent through. “I know both of you are pretty shy about actually talking to people though, and Ig’s not so great at showing his feelings. I hope the outfit works out for you. If you weren’t so hung up on Iggy, you know I’d date you. <3”

Prompto’s face heated up and he was sure it was bright red, he was glad the only witnesses were his television screen and his phone. “Thanks for that, really. But, yeah... He’s just so perfect Noct!”

“lol I know, I know. However, if it doesn’t get his attention the way you want it too... I’m locking you both in a room until you talk to each other.” Noctis’ text came back, and Prompto flopped his head back on his couch with a frustrated sigh.

Bringing his phone up before his face he typed out, “Cruel dude, cruel. Also fair. Have a good sleep okay?”

Noctis sent back a smiley face and a “You too.”

Then Prompto turned his TV off and headed to bed. The Firelight Festival was in a few days and he was finally set to go. Sure, his costume was of a creature that didn’t really exist, but wasn’t that the point of a costume? To be something you weren’t? The ‘creature’ that his costume was based off of was a mesmenir being carried off by a thunderoc. Some poor soul had seen it and run in terror thinking it was one creature decades before. And so the Thunderhorn was born.

The Firelight Festival was a night of giving thanks to Ifrit for the gift of fire and of saying goodbye to those you’d lost through the year. Those who’d lost someone, a friend, family, pet even, would send a small wooden ship with a black candle burning in it out to sea from the Harbor. It was a sign of ‘giving life to the sea’, or Leviathan so that she could take their spirits to the afterlife. Those in more landlocked places would send them out across the largest body of water in the area.

To give thanks to Ifrit there were games, such as Flame Tag. A game for smaller children where they dressed in bright yellows, oranges, and reds and played a game of tag. If you were touched by Ifrit (the person who was ‘it’, usually chosen by being the child of the Firelight Festival’s voted for Ifrit adult), you were set aflame, and you were out. Whoever was the last one standing was declared Shiva, and got to participate in an event later.

While Flame Tag was happening, so was Pass the Torch. A game for the older children where half of them had to form a line and pass a lit red candle down it without it getting blown out by the other half, whose mission was to blow it out. If it was blown out, there would be bad luck for the coming year, so usually the kids blowing at it didn’t try very hard.

If the ‘torch’ made it to the giant bonfire pit that was its goal, then the child who had won the title of Shiva got to take it, with the adult who had been voted as Ifrit’s avatar for that year’s festival, and light it together. It marked the beginning of the Dance of Lights. The adults would grab a partner (usually people were already couples, but sometimes they became couples after this dance - and sometimes they didn’t) and candles (these ones yellow), and proceeded to dance in a way that had the candle light flickering but never going out. The dance expressed both the joy of life, and sorrow of loss. There was a costume party when all of the events were over, where everyone gathered to enjoy food and drink and each others’ company. Prompto wasn’t sure when wearing costumes to it had become a thing, but he’d certainly had fun with it the last few years.

In his time living in Insomnia, Prompto had been little Ifrit, Shiva, blew on the Flame of Life, and passed it to create the bonfire. So far he’d lacked a dancing partner though. He was hoping to change that this year. Noctis had offered to dance with him all three of the previous years they’d been allowed to participate. But, Prompto had been hung up over Ignis since he’d first laid eyes on him when he was 14. All of Noctis’ closest friends had finally been in the same school then. All of them attending Liede High School. Prompto had _heard_ of both Ignis Scientia and Gladiolus Amicitia from Noctis. He’d also heard about Gladiolus from random girls who gushed about him. However, meeting up with them for a study group in the library that first Friday of school... Prompto realized he had not been PREPARED.

Sure, Gladiolus was a hunk, but he was so very, very straight that Prompto wasn’t the least bit interested. Ignis however, was drop dead gorgeous. Prompto’s feet had literally stopped moving and his jaw had dropped when Noctis had headed over and high-fived the blonde man. It had taken Gladiolus snorting in a knowing way after Noctis had made introductions that Prompto had very obviously missed, to snap him out of it. He had blushed and hurried over to Noctis’ side with his head down and apologized to them all.

From then on however, they’d all been good friends. Prompto had done his best to forget how hot Ignis was so that he could interact with him like a normal person. Finding out that he was just as into men as Prompto and Noctis were hadn’t helped any at all. Prompto and Noctis had dated for a few months their senior year, but it had just made things awkward for them both, so they’d called it off. Noctis was the one who pointed out later that Ignis had stopped talking to both of them while they were dating unless it was absolutely necessary, and had started being friendly again when they broke up. Prompto had thought that was rather strange of him, but other than the older man having a crush on one of them, he couldn’t figure out a reason for it. Noctis was absolutely sure that if Ignis had a crush, it wasn’t on him. And Prompto was so sure in his insecurities that it couldn’t be him, that he’d spent a year trying to figure out why Ignis had shafted them.

A year of wondering and then realizing it wasn’t really important. They’d all started jobs and full lives, Noctis ran a bait shop for the local fishers, usually found on the dock fishing himself instead of actually in the shop. Prompto had taken up freelance photography and traveled all over Eos for Meteor Publishing. Gladiolus was a cop, and had had a steady girlfriend since Prompto and Noctis had been juniors in high school. Prompto was sure he would pop the question soon. Ignis ran a coffee and pastry shop. Every recipe they served was one of his own creation, even the coffees. And all of it was divine. Prompto probably went there more often than he should, it didn’t even matter if Ignis himself was working at the time or not. Being there made Prompto feel closer to the man, and as his crush had done nothing but get worse over the years... he’d take what he could get.

As he walked into his bedroom to sleep, he caught sight of his costume hanging by his door next to his jackets. Yes, perhaps this year, he’ll finally have the courage to do something about this crush. He went to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The day of the Firelight Festival dawned a warm, cloudless blue. Prompto put on his work suit and grabbed up his camera equipment and headed out to take photos of the Festival preparations. He’d have the camera with him while he attended the Festival itself later that afternoon and night. He carefully packed his costume in his backpack along with his water bottle, and then headed for Divine Flame, Ignis’ shop, for his daily dose of Ignis, good food, and hot cocoa.

He spent the morning taking photos of the many businesses that put up decorations, though he got a late start because Ignis had actually been in the shop that morning, and they’d got to talking. Ignis was apparently incensed that Noctis knew what Prompto’s costume was, but Ignis was not allowed to know. Prompto had given him a cheeky grin as he was stepping out the door and told him, “It’s a surprise.”

He’d heard Ignis’ huff of, “Not much of a surprise if Noctis already knows about it.”

Prompto had shaken his head, knowing that it was a surprise for Ignis, not anyone else. It kind of hurt a bit that Ignis seemed to think that Prompto wanted to surprise or impress Noctis of all people. They had already not worked out after all. And while Prompto knew that Noctis would love to try again, Prompto felt they made better friends and had told Noctis that every time he’d asked for a redo. Plus, Noctis _knew_ how over the moon Prompto was for Ignis. Prompto wasn’t sure if Noctis was somehow convinced he could change his mind about the older man, or if he just wanted Prompto to know it was okay if Noctis was his fallback if things didn’t work out with Ignis. It was probably the latter though.

As it drew closer to Festival time the streets slowly filled with people heading to King of Light’s Park, where the main events took place. Prompto snapped shots of people gathering, most already in costume, the kids in their bright colored outfits. Noctis had been chosen as Ifrit this year which Prompto had found mildly amusing as it was usually a married man with children. But, they had a structure in place for such occasions, and Noctis was able to pick a sibling, or sibling’s child, or a friend’s sibling or child. Talcott was bummed he couldn’t be Shiva this year, but was excited to see who could elude him and become Shiva. He was literally the only child of age for it that Noctis even knew.

Prompto stayed in his work clothes until after the Flame of Life lit the bonfire, getting some great shots of Talcott running down kids, and letting smaller ones remain just out of reach. It was a little girl named Lily, who’s mother was actually the daughter of another country’s Queen. It had been a surprise to everyone that the former Princess of Tenebrae had shown up, but her little four year old was adorable and after she’d won the Flame Tag game, had attached herself to Prompto. As apparently he looked like her daddy, who couldn’t make it because he got stuck in business talks in Altissia. Prompto took to her quickly and even let her take a couple of photos with his camera. He got shots of Iris passing the red candle along the line and quickly protecting it when an older boy put his face right in front of it to blow it out. She got in trouble for tackling him, but the Amacitia’s were known for things like that, so she was simply told she went to far and to apologize... which Prompto, smirking, also got photos of. Just before the Dance of Lights, Prompto took Lily back to her mother and sprinted off to change into his Thunderhorn costume, taking great care not to mess up his makeup in the small space of the park bathroom stall.

He placed his work clothes into his backpack, then left the bathroom to hear the loudspeakers calling for couples to get their candles. His eyes widened and panic sent him rushing to the wide dance floor, he didn’t worry about snapping pictures for the moment, and just let his eyes scan the crowd for Ignis. His heart sank when he found him, surrounded as always by both men and women who wanted to dance with him. Ignis had his ever present absentminded smile on his face, and nodded to several people around him. Then, to Prompto’s horror Noctis pointed out of the crowd around Ignis, directly at Prompto.

All the color drained from Prompto’s face, Noctis may be his best friend, and he knew Noctis wanted this costume thing to finally work. BUT, did he _have_ to do that? Ignis always had a different partner for this dance every year, and _**always**_ took them home for the night afterwards. Prompto was always envious of them. His eyes glanced back up at Ignis in time to see that his mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wide with surprise. Yep, this costume was a _mistake_!

Prompto brought his camera up as a form of protection and smiled at Ignis before snapping a picture before the older man could erase the slack-jawed expression from his face. When he lowered the camera Ignis was directing a miffed glare at him. Prompto grinned and shrugged a shoulder before taking photos of the couples getting their candles. He didn’t notice Ignis had moved until he was beside him, clearing his throat.

Prompto jumped a bit, “Ig! Jeez, trying to give me a heart attack?”

A small smile graced his lips, “Sorry, that was not my intention. Noctis informs me that he won’t be asking you to dance this year.”

Prompto gave him a look that conveyed all his confusion as to why that mattered far too clearly. “Um, okay?”

Ignis sighed through his nose, “I... damnit, why is this so difficult?”

Prompto cocked his head, “Why is what so difficult?” He was always happy to help with a problem after all.

“Asking you to dance.” Ignis’ response had Prompto’s breath stopping for a few long seconds.

“You... actually _want_ to dance with me? Like, it’s not something Noctis is making you do?” Prompto’s eyes were suspicious.

“Really now, why would he ask me to ask you to dance when he’s so obviously in love with you?” Ignis looked put out now.

Prompto blushed a dark red under his blue glitter makeup and swallowed hard, “Um, because... he knows I don’t want to try dating him again. That I think we make better friends?” He shook his head a bit, “But, if your asking, I would love to dance with you.”

Ignis’ smile was like the sun after a cloudy day, “Then shall we go claim our candles?”

Prompto’s heart pinched and he had to take a deep breath and release it before he could smile back and take Ignis’ offered hand. They moved over to the now small line of couples and each took a yellow candle, then they headed toward the dance floor. Noctis intercepted them and took Prompto’s backpack and camera, promising to get photos of the dance for him, as he’d be participating for once this year. Prompto had winced at the implied grumble, but thanked him.

When everyone was in position Noctis’ father, a known magician, clapped his hands and instantly lit all of the candles. The music began a beat later, and they began the intricate dance taught in every high school in Lucis, to honor the god Ifrit and life and death themselves.

While they danced Ignis began conversation, “Why is it you’ve never joined the dance before?”

Prompto blushed again, he would ask that particular question, “Because it's a couples thing, and I’ve never been dating anyone while being old enough to do it.”

A single brow shot up, “You aren’t dating me either. And I _know_ Noctis has asked you.”

A small sigh escaped him, “Yes, he has, and no I’m not.”

Ignis gave him a look that asked all the questions Prompto emphatically did NOT want to answer. He bit the inside of his lip and Ignis sighed, “We’ll talk about this after the dance then?”

Prompto gave a small nod, relief flooding through him at getting a reprieve, even if it was only for the remainder of the dance. Which was, in and of itself, one of the most wonderful experiences of his young life. Dancing with Ignis was far better than he’d thought it would be. Not only was the man an impeccable dancer, he was warm, and Prompto felt like his body would probably slot to Ignis’ in all the right ways were they to be pressed closer together. His costume wasn’t helping any with his wayward thoughts, and neither was Ignis’.

The man was dressed up as the Founder King of Lucis, someone whom Noctis and his father Regis were distantly related to, even though the monarchy had been abolished years before. He had tight black slacks on, half-calf black strappy sandals, a black linen shirt, and an open floor length black duster with all the old royal embellishments on it, draped across the back was the signature blue cape. It was clearly hand made and fit him like a glove. Prompto was extremely jealous of whoever made it for him, even if it was Ignis himself. Other than his wearing glasses and having blonde hair instead of black, and he was wearing the coat open, he rather fit the part. He even had a replica of the Founder’s sword hanging at his side, and none of it hindered his dancing. Prompto was in awe of him all over again.

When the dance was over, they took their nearly burned through candles to the bonfire, made a wish, and tossed them in. Prompto made the same wish every year, that he could be with Ignis. Then Ignis caught one of Prompto’s hands and tugged him off to a secluded bench, where hopefully Noctis wouldn’t find them immediately.

“Alright. Let’s have it. You could have at least danced with Noctis at one of them, you wouldn’t have had to date him again. I danced with Gladiolus of all people at the first one I was allowed to participate in.” Ignis’ arms were crossed and he was squinting down his nose at Prompto.

He was surprised to learn that Ignis had danced with Gladiolus, but Prompto sighed and sat on the bench, unable to look Ignis in the face he stared at the walkway as he began. “Because, the connotation of the dance is that you’re a couple, or going to be. And, I felt that with how Noctis feels already, it might give him some kind of hope for it if I agreed to dance with him. And he _knows_ I have a crush on someone else, and have for a really long time.”

He missed Ignis’ reaction to that bit of news, but his head jerked up as Ignis sat down beside him a hand laid gently on his shoulder. Ignis wasn’t looking at him though, he was looking back down the path, as if avoiding looking at him. “Ig?”

The hand was swiftly removed and panic rose in Prompto’s gut. “Sorry, so, you had someone you liked already when you agreed to date him several years ago?”

“Um, yeah. I was kind of hoping that I could fall for my best friend and forget about him, but it didn’t work. Plus, me and Noct just, don’t mix well with that. I mean I like cuddling and kissing and stuff... but he’s super needy with it and it was kind of distressing for me.” Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth, “Sorry, that was probably an overshare.”

Ignis finally turned to look at him a soft smile on his face, “Not at all, he can be rather needy. According to his mother, his father is the same way.” He chuckled, “So, this person you like then. Do they know you like them?”

Prompto rolled his eyes and leaned back with a sigh, figuring it was now-or-never time. “Apparently not, or he wouldn’t be asking me that question.”

He was watching Ignis out of the corner of his eye, his own arms crossed across his chest now as he attempted to sink into the bench. Ignis’ whole body froze, he wasn’t even breathing, it lasted so long that Prompto sat up in concern. “Ignis? Are you alright?”

He was afraid to touch him in case it made him bolt. Prompto was already coming up with apologies and about to say that he’d never mention it again, that Ignis should just forget he said anything, when Ignis stood up and silently walked away. Prompto took a shuddering breath, bit his lip hard, and tried his best not to cry. When he felt like he was under control he stood up and went looking for Noctis and his camera. He still had work to do after all.

The fact that Noctis didn’t even say anything to him, just handed over his stuff and walked away made Prompto feel like he was two inches tall. But, he had work to do. So, he plastered a smile on his face and took pictures of the costume party that followed the Dance of Lights. When everything had wound down, Prompto stayed to help take everything down, getting shots of the aftermath as well as the event was always something people liked to see.

He changed back into his work clothes for it though, as it was a bit chilly by then. He still had his makeup on his face, but that was it. He was the last to leave and trudged his way home, thinking he’d probably killed off all of his friendships in one night. And that even with what was clearly a rejection, he still really wanted Ignis in his life. He wondered if he’d be banned from the Bait Shop and Divine Flame now, it’d be just his luck.

* * *

When he came out of the shower, again in flannel pajama pants his phone chimed. He picked it up off his bed where he’d left it and checked the message, it was from Noctis: “Guess I don’t have to lock you in a room together. I never realized he was so into you. Now I feel super bad for always going to him for advice on how to get you back. I’m sorry, it taking so long was apparently my own fault. I’m so sorry Prompto.”

Prompto quickly messaged back, “What the fuck are you talking about? I’m pretty sure Ignis hates me right now. Like, I’m sure something you said convinced him to dance with me, so thank you for that. But, I think I’m just...” the tears finally came and he couldn’t see well enough to type for a moment, “I’m just going to be alone. Because, I’m sorry dude, I love you, but I’d rather love you as my best friend than my ‘lover’.”

He flopped onto his bed an arm over his eyes as the tears just poured out. His phone chimed multiple times before he could get himself under control enough to see them.

Noctis: “What the hell?”  
Noctis: “What do you mean he hates you?”  
Noctis: “Prompto?”  
Noctis: “Prom, man, are you okay?”

Ignis: “Prompto, Noctis says something’s wrong? Are you alright?”

Prompto’s heart hurt, he answered Ignis’ text first, “I’m fine. Don’t know why he’s freaking out so badly.”

Then he answered Noctis, “Sorry dude, I um... was crying and couldn’t really see to answer you. But, I’m okay now, really. It’ll be fine.”

Noctis’ response was immediate, “Like **HELL** it will! Why were you crying?!?”

Prompto took a deep breath and then just called his best friend, Noctis answered halfway through the first ring. “I was crying because after I basically told him I liked him, he just... froze, and then stood and walked away. I um, figured that was an ‘Oh, well, I can’t date someone who actually likes me.’ and, just... sorry.”

He was crying again and valiantly trying not to hiccup into the phone. Noctis’ voice was soothing, “Prom, man, I know. I’m sorry for pressuring you all the time. And fuck, I probably made you feel even worse when I just handed over your stuff. Fuck, I was just so dazed. I got legitimately proposed to by Loqi. You know that model I really like? He evidently came for the Festival with Lady Lunafreya. And like, fuck dude, he’s hot, and a totally sweetheart, and I’m dying Prom. I think I’m dying.”

Prompto laughed through his tears, “Oh man, that’s, that’s fantastic! I’m honestly more glad to find out that you aren’t mad at me though. I figured Ignis had talked to you before I found you.”

“Oh man, no, definitely not mad at you. And no, I just saw him pulling you away so figured things were looking up. Gods, I’m so sorry Prom. Did he try to get a hold of you? I kind of panicked...”

Prompto chuckled, “Yeah, he said,” Prompto swallowed around the lump in his throat, “He said that you’d said something was wrong and asked if I was alright.”

Noctis’ voice was suspicious, “And what did you say back?”

“That I was fine and didn’t know why you were freaking out so badly.” Prompto winced, but honesty was probably best at this point.

“Damn it Prompto! You could have at least asked him how _he_ was doing! It would have been a great icebreaker for whatever the hell kind of response just _walking away_ is.” The fact that Noctis sounded so indignant of his behalf was a little endearing.

“It probably would have, but I think not talking to him ever again might actually help me get over him.” Prompto said sadly.

“NO! Absolutely fucking NOT! Fuck’s sake Prom, didn’t you read my message? That Ig is into you?” Concerned confusion colored his tone.

“Yeah, but, you said you didn’t talk to him after...” Prompto trailed off confused himself.

“Ugh, no, not directly after that. But he called me up a few hours ago and chewed me out for letting him think he never had a chance with you. Which makes me question yet again, what kind of fucking response is just walking away.” Noctis sounded irritated now and it made Prompto laugh.

There was a sudden incessant knocking on his apartment door, that even Noctis could hear, “Um, I’ll talk to you later Noct. I think I may have to deal with a drunk neighbor.”

“Oof, just be careful man. I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Night Noct.”

“Night Prom.”

Prompto hung up and left his phone on the bed as he went to the door, “Alright already, chill out!”

The knocking stopped and Prompto unlocked the door, leaving the chain in place, and opened it slightly, to find Ignis standing there, rather impatiently and still in his costume. “Ignis?”

“Ah, Prompto, um, sorry to bother you so late, but could we talk?” Even Ignis’ voice sounded frazzled.

“Uh, sure. Hang on a sec.” He closed the door, undid the chain, and then opened it wide so that Ignis could come inside. “Come on in.”

Ignis walked in, closed the door behind him, and removed his shoes before anything else. “I’m sorry. I never meant to make you cry.”

Prompto was taken aback a bit, “What?”

Ignis reached slowly to touch his face, sweeping his thumb over the wet trail down Prompto’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, that. Um, it’s not...” A finger over his mouth silenced him.

“It’s my fault. You’ve got a fire that burns so bright, that sometimes it scares me. And like a dazed idiot, I just walked off without responding to you.” Ignis bit his lip and pulled his hand away from Prompto’s face. “For that I am eternally sorry, and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. If you’ll let me.”

Prompto blinked, “The rest of your life? Isn't that a bit extreme?”

A smirk quirked the side of Ignis mouth, “I don’t think so. I’ve wanted to ask you out for ages, but the whole legality thing of my being an adult and you not for a time held me back. Then you dated Noctis and I figured I’d lost my chance entirely, as we aren’t really much alike.”

Prompto snorted, “No, you’re not.”

Ignis gave a tilt of his head, “But, then you never danced with him, but well, I guess you never had a reason to think asking me would work either.”

Prompto held up a hand, “Was it the costume?”

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis’ face was pure confusion.

“Are you telling me all of this because of my costume tonight?” Prompto asked.

“Oh Heavens no. I’d planned on asking you to dance tonight anyway.” Ignis waved a hand, “That costume however, is a damn SIN on you. Frankly, so are just pajama pants.”

Ignis’ eyes raked over him and Prompto’s whole body flushed red, and he couldn’t hide the tenting of his pants. He swallowed hard at the pleased smile Ignis gave him upon seeing it.

“I would very much like to date you Prompto. Very, very much.” Ignis said earnestly.

Prompto blinked, “I’d very much like that too.”

There was a long happy pause before Ignis seemed to collapse in on himself, “Fuck, can I kiss you?”

“Absolutely.” Prompto stepped up into his space, and Ignis wrapped his arms around him and leaned down. Prompto had been right, their bodies fit together perfectly. It was the best kiss he’d ever had, and while Ignis didn’t stay for the night, as he had promised his staff he would open the store the next morning... he stayed the next night.


End file.
